


Beauty Hurts

by odduck



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ensemble Cast, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rentboys, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spooning, Teasing, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, brutal top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odduck/pseuds/odduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of what happened when Richard Armitage and Aidan Turner met and the consequences their relationship had, especially for Rob Kazinsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poorly Lit Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> My first try, so go easy on the noob. I think this is the beginning of a series that's all about Richard and Aidan falling in love, but at the same time about Rob's departure. Are the two linked? You betcha!
> 
> Thank you so much to ThornyHedge for inspiring me with her great work and for beta-ing this first chapter. Also, thank you Magnetar for the sweetest note about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Richard and Aidan meet and sparks fly...]
> 
> The first time Richard and Aidan’s eyes met, Richard felt a deep punch in his stomach. Across the crowded room, he couldn’t take his eyes off the most beautiful man he’d even seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first instinct for a pairing was Aidan/Dean, but I thought it would be more fun to explore Richard's intensity.

The first time Richard and Aidan’s eyes met, Richard felt a deep punch in his stomach. Across the crowded room, he couldn’t take his eyes off the most beautiful man he’d even seen. Just a few weeks earlier, Richard Armitage had breathed a sigh of relief after seeing pictures of all his future “The Hobbit” co-stars and finding none of them attractive. Sure, Aidan looked hot in pictures, but nothing could have prepared Richard for that smile and the carefree body language he now noticed in person from the Irishman who was 12 years his junior.

After deciding that his craft was much more important than love or any kind of serious relationship, Richard had poured all his energy into acting, delving deep inside his characters and losing himself. Acting without any distractions had become the only way to stop feeling the weight of his loneliness. The thought of an 18-month long shoot made Richard tense, and his relief after deciding that he wasn’t attracted to any of his co-stars seemed to be short-lived. With every step Aidan took towards him, Richard felt bigger knots in his stomach, and his Adam’s apple felt weirder and weirder. He knew what this meant, but he couldn’t believe it. He was blushing and he was losing his control and he was going to embarrass himself in front of beautiful Aidan, who was coming over to meet and _touch_ him.

Carefully adjusting his pants to hide his growing erection, Richard felt time dilate and his eyes focused on every beautiful detail of Aidan’s body. He focused on Aidan’s black curly hair, imagining himself running his fingers through it in a moment of passion. He focused on Aidan’s gorgeous smile that Richard deemed so innocuous the first time he saw his co-star’s photo.

“ _Damn it, Richard, you’re no longer that little boy getting your first crush in the locker room. You’re a man and you’d better act like one_ ”, the Englishman thought as he tensed his jaw in an attempt to regain his composure.

As Aidan approached, Richard was overcome by another unpleasant sensation. He was afraid of touching Aidan and he’d absolutely have to. The curly haired man was slowly making his way across the room towards Richard, meeting new people, shaking hands, hugging and placing his hands on everyone’s shoulders. As Aidan quickly tousled his hair, Richard noticed how wonderfully hairy Aidan’s hands were. His mouth quickly dried up at the thought of having to touch those beautiful hands, of having to only do that then stop. The wrong touch could give everything away, could show Aidan just what an infatuated mess Richard was quickly becoming.

Focusing on his own breath and keeping it regular, Richard lost himself in Aidan’s hazel eyes as they were presently fixed on Rob Kazinsky. He almost jumped when Aidan moved his eyes away from Rob and stared right into Richard’s. Just a few more steps and they’d be face to face, having to shake hands and Richard knew there was a chance that once his fingers grazed Aidan’s hairy hands, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He’d raise his other hand, run it through those delicious dark curls and he’d kiss Aidan without being able to stop. Happy he didn’t wear a tight fitting pair of pants, Richard adjusted his now throbbing erection and breathed a sigh of relief when Aidan broke eye contact to say good-bye to Rob.

“I saw you in a play once,” Aidan sweetly chirped as he approached Richard. “I can’t remember what it was all about, but I remember you were great in it,” he added with a wide grin. Richard seemed immune to his charms, and it was pissing him off. One of the reasons he signed on for such a long shoot was the chance to be close to Richard. Playing Kíli was perfect for that, but it was starting to look like Richard was not excited in any way about meeting him. If anything, Richard looked stiff and uncomfortable, and Aidan was starting to get nervous himself.

He couldn’t extend his hand to touch Richard’s, like he did for everyone else in the room, and he couldn’t even get as close to Richard like he did with the others. Aidan almost felt a sort of magnetic pull that drew him towards Richard, and worried that if he got too close, he might smell his hair and have those lips in reaching distance, and do something really stupid.

The seconds of silence were adding up and both Aidan and Richard looked more and more uncomfortable in the crowded room. They started to focus on listening to the sound of the other’s breath as they kept looking into each other’s eyes. Richard opened his mouth to thank the Irishman for the compliment, but something entirely unexpected came out.

“Let’s go out for a bit of fresh air,” Richard said, hearing his voice almost crackle at the excitement of being alone with Aidan. Taken aback, Aidan also heard himself say something he wasn’t exactly planning to.

“Yeah, it would be nice to get away for a bit.”

Happy that he had chosen to stand near a door, Richard quickly turned around, relieved that he had a few more moments to calm himself down before having to look into Aidan’s beautiful eyes or speak to him again. Richard opened the door behind and stepped out into a poorly lit corridor that led to the backlot. The next thing that happened took both men by surprise. As Aidan closed the door behind him, he reached out and slipped his left hand inside Richard’s right one.

Along with Richard’s firm grip came the understanding that everything was fine. A wave of warmth and comfort overtook them both. The men kept walking along the corridor, with Richard in the lead, holding hands, feeling each other’s touch for the very first and feeling flushed with joy. Every tense muscle had relaxed in Richard’s body and he was feeling as happy as he ever felt. A few more moments and he’d get to hold Aidan close and kiss him and caress his curls. But could he even wait that long? Their steps got faster and Richard tried to contain himself from running when Aidan stopped, jerking his hand and making him turn around.

Their eyes met again, for the third time, and both men knew that they were on the same page. Aidan’s eyes connected with Richard’s and in that look lay the promise of a thousand kisses - a spark that might someday grow into love. For now though, lust was enough. Both Aidan and Richard would later confess to each other that they didn’t believe in love at first sight. Neither man was naive enough to think that a moment of intense passion meant they’d be compatible in the long run. But for now, they allowed themselves to get lost in this one adrenaline-filled moment and look deep into each other’s eyes with big grins on their faces.

Aidan slowly raised his chin and brought his lips closer to Richard’s. The taller man kept holding his hand, radiating warmth. Richard slid his left hand under Aidan’s untucked t-shirt and rested it on his lower back, bringing the curly haired Irishman closer very slowly. Richard’s hand burned Aidan’s back as every nerve ending in his skin clung to the touch of the man he desired so intensely.

With the widest grin on his face, Richard growled at Aidan like a lion preparing to play with a hurt and helpless gazelle before sinking his teeth into it. “You’re trembling, my sweet. Is it me that’s doing that to you?”. Aidan was shocked at how quickly Richard transformed from stiff and apparently panicked to the confident man that he always knew he would be.

“Yes,” Aidan purred letting Richard bring him closer and closer with his strong hands, feeling his underwear becoming unbearably tight.

The next few seconds were a blur. The noise of the crowd in the room the two men had left behind faded away, and the corridor itself seemed to vanish. Their clothes felt wooden and cold and all Aidan wanted to feel was Richard’s naked body, warm and safe, pressed against his. Their lips barely touched before Richard ravished Aidan’s mouth with his tongue. Richard slammed Aidan against the wall, grinding their erections together. Even their stubble touching felt electric in a new and unexpected way. Both had been with other men before, but this was different, there was nothing forced about it. This kiss was not at all like how Richard felt when he first experimented with a 19 year old when he joined the circus at 17. This kiss was completely different than everytime Aidan had himself been kissed by a man he didn’t particularly like, but whose company was better than loneliness. This was so much more than either of them had expected, even as they let their imaginations run wild in those first moments in the corridor.

As the kiss ended and they slowly withdrew to breathe, Richard knew there was no stopping now. Aidan’s hungry reception of his tongue and his hard cock had sealed the deal. “I’m going to have you right here and right now,” Richard growled and Aidan could only moan to consent to it.

At any other time, Aidan would have stopped and said “ _No, we can’t fuck here and now, in hearing distance of all the people we’ll spend the next year and a half working with! Are you fucking mental?!_ ” This moment, however, felt so right in every way and Aidan would have completely flipped out if Richard though even for one second of breaking their embrace.

“I’m going to be inside you very soon and you’ll scream, you’ll _beg_ for release,” Richard purred against Aidan’s ear before rubbing his cheek against the Irishman’s jawline while gently tonguing at his neck. Aidan wanted to kiss Richard again so desperately, but now the taller man pinned his arms against the wall and was taking control.

Bringing both of Aidan’s arms above his head, Richard kept them against the wall using just one hand, while he lowered the other to caress his lover’s face, then his chest, then finally the patch of skin exposed under the belly button. Richard started rubbing two fingers against Aidan’s happy trail and the touch made the curly haired man moan even louder.

Even if every basic impulse told Richard to hurry up and reach climax inside the shorter man, he was going to take it slowly and make it an unforgettable experience for both of them.


	2. Not A Crier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Rob deals with his feelings for Aidan in an unexpected way. We check back with Aidan and Richard three weeks later.]
> 
> Rob pumped furiously at Adam’s ass, like there was no tomorrow. He had thrust himself inside full throttle, ignoring the pants of pain mixed in with Adam’s moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's sex in this one, maybe too much of it. I got over my hang up and dove right in. It's not the sex I was expecting, but it gets pretty intense. It's followed by a jump in time, to add another dimension to Aidan and Richard's relationship since it just started out as a physical thing.

Rob pumped furiously at Adam’s ass, like there was no tomorrow. He had thrust himself inside full throttle, ignoring the pants of pain mixed in with Adam’s moans. He hadn’t used any lube, so he was somewhat aware of the pain he was causing to a man he had just met, but he simply didn’t care right now. He was filled with rage because Aidan had slipped away before he actually had a chance, and he was taking it out the only way he knew how to... through rough sex.

He hadn’t even taken his shirt off, but Adam was lying naked on all fours in front of him and he didn’t have any time to waste. Rob needed to cum fast and he needed to forget about Aidan. Right now there was no Richard, no Aidan, just a hole that needed to be pounded.

As soon as Rob collapsed on top of Adam, he felt bad about how he treated the slightly older man. Resting his cheek on Adam’s sweaty back, Rob started gently rubbing his face against Adam, a gesture meant as a sign of affection.

“Owwww,” Adam groaned. “I already took your hard rage inside me, now you’re scratching me with your beard?” he protested.

“I’m sorry,” Rob whispered, too softly for Adam to hear, but he continued to rub his cheek against the shorter man’s back. “You know, it’s not like you just gave me the fuck of my life, so I should just play nice about it. Get off me. You didn’t even ask if I came.” Adam felt himself get flush with anger, even though he had wanted this. He knew Rob would treat him like a piece of shit and hate fuck him with no breakfast.

“No, please, let’s stay like this for a bit more... please. I’m sorry.” The tone of Rob’s voice showed genuine remorse, so Adam’s anger quickly subsided. Rob had to be a crier. He’d been with criers before. It was usually extreme homophobes who were completely closeted. They’d just fuck him doggy style, usually pretty roughly and with no trace of foreplay. When they were done, they’d cry because that made them feel gay or guilty or whatever...

Adam felt sorry for each and every crier that came inside him. They were miserable creatures and deserved his pity. He had never tried to have sex in any other way. Adam felt content with these random encounters and hadn’t ever looked for more. Reading _LOTR_ RPF and masturbating to stories of Orlando Bloom being ravished by Dominic Monaghan was enough to get him off when there wasn’t a crier around.

Rob hadn’t started crying, he continued to lay on top of Adam, when suddenly it dawned on him that the reason for Adam’s discomfort was his hard cock, that remained untouched against the couch cushion.

“You wanna get off, do you?” Rob was now smiling, having just realized that he could undo the harm he’d just made to his relationship with a man he’d spend the next 18 months with on set. In one swift and confident movement, Rob slid his arm under Adam, grabbed him with both, lifted him into the air, and dropped him on his back, revealing his rock-hard erection.

Adam was in shock until he felt Rob’s lips around his cock. He thought he would have to endure a brutal beating. That happened from time to time. It wasn’t the criers, but the silent ones who wanted to beat him up once they came. It was just another way for them to deal with their self-loathing, Adam understood that and didn’t hate them for it. He never suffered any injury that would require hospitalization, it was usually just a few bruises and the extra shame of allowing himself to be used by such a miserable man.

After taking Adam’s entire length for a few seconds, just enough to hear a loud and wild moan of pleasure, Rob raised his head to breathe and released Adam’s throbbing cock from his lips.

“How’s that? Is it working for you?” Rob smiled and waited for Adam to catch his breath.

“Y... yeah,” was the only word Adam managed to form. He desperately wanted to feel Rob’s tongue along the length of his shaft, and as soon as the thought began to take shape in his mind, the ginger man had already started doing just that.

After teasing Adam’s cock like a lollipop, Adam started jerking him off while he lowered his tongue to his balls and even laping at the Englishman’s sweaty taint. The musky sweat tasted great to Rob, and he knew he was about to get a second erection. But that wasn’t important anymore. Fixing the way he’d treated Adam was the priority.

Closing his eyes, Rob imagined it was Aidan’s cock he was sucking and Adam’s moans transformed into Aidan’s. Taking it deep inside his throat until his lips rested at the base, Rob lost himself into the moment, wondering how Aidan would treat him. Would he pull his hair and vigorously fuck his mouth? Or would the Irishman go gently on Rob? Either scenario was just as delicious, but now he had something else to think about. Aidan was about to cum.

He swallowed each speedy stream of hot semen with docility, waiting for the muscular spasms to subside in the other man. Aidan’s cock felt so sweet inside his mouth, he wanted to open his eyes and look at the dreamy hunk. When he finally did, his sight simply confirmed what had already come back to him. His lips weren’t around Aidan’s cock, but Adam’s, who looked ravished, like the orgasm had been the best he had in a long time. Disappointment pierced Rob’s heart.

Adam felt like his entire life had been in black and white, and Rob had just sucked a rainbow out of his cock. He had only been on the receiving end of a blow job once before, and it had been painful and awkward. He never imagined it could feel this good. Even though he had sensed Rob’s rage at the cast meet and great, he was willing to take a risk for a night with such a hot guy. He was already hoping it would be a long term arrangement when he invited Rob to his hotel room, so it was surprising just how roughly the taller man was actually treating him. Rob stripped Adam in seconds, without a single kiss, bent him over, grabbed a condom, and didn’t even reach for the lube that was merely inches away on the coffee table.

Now, every bit of pain Adam had experienced was gone. Rob had given him something more precious than he could have ever imagined. And now, Rob, this gorgeous ginger man was just taking his lips off his cock after swallowing every bit of his cum. Before Adam's happy daze started to give way to the unpleasant feeling of cold air against his wet skin, he noticed Rob putting his pants on.

Adam opened his mouth to say something, but he knew it was already over. Rob would treat him like nothing happened the next day. He didn’t mind being professional and keeping it a complete secret from their co-stars, but Rob’s coldness would hurt him deep down. It would pain him every single day on the set.

As he finished getting dressed, Rob stepped back towards the couch and reached down to give Adam a kiss on the forehead. “I hope we can do this some other time. It was fun. See you tomorrow for the first of our Dwarf classes”, Rob smiled as he spoke while looking deeply into Adam’s eyes.

“Keep that ass covered, I might be tempted to fuck it again. But I’ll be more gentle next time.” Rob lowered his head again and this time kissed Adam’s nose. Speechless, the Englishman simply stared at Rob. He was shocked by Rob’s quick but complete transition from the _brutal top_ mode to a truly affectionate demeanor, but loving every moment of looking at Rob’s smile.

“I’m off then.” Rob closed the door behind him and tears started coming. He walked towards the elevator in the narrow hotel hallway and urged himself to stop whatever _this_ was.

“It’s fine, Adam will be fine, it’s all fine”, he mumbled to himself as he pushed the elevator button. He took one last look at the hallway and wondered if this was the same hotel where Richard had brought Aidan. Maybe it was even on the same floor that Aidan was getting fucked right now by a man he chose over Rob. He was still hurt, but he had reached his limit in extreme feelings for the day. He was going to relax and start getting inside Fíli’s skin tomorrow. _The Hobbit_ was important to him, and losing Aidan made no difference in the long run.

“ _Wait, what if I didn’t lose Aidan?_ ”, Rob thought just as the elevator reached the hotel lobby. “ _Maybe Richard came in hard, but I can top that. Anything Aidan wants, I can give him. And time is on my side. Their little fling will be done in two or three weeks. Hell, maybe I won’t even care about Aidan a month from now_ ”.

Stepping outside into the cool night air, Rob reached for his cigarettes, and slowly lit one of his red Marlboros. “ _I shouldn’t settle for a dwarf. I’m elf-worthy._ ”

Rob felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket and read the text from Adam. “ _You left something behind. I’m sniffing your boxers right now. Thank you._ ”

“ _You deserve them. But don’t get too used to that, you’ll be sniffing the real thing tomorrow in the showers_ ,” Rob replied with a smile on his face. Adam wasn’t Aidan, but Adam was game for anything Rob would put forward sexually... So Rob decided that maybe Adam was enough for now.

 

 

**_Three Weeks Later_ **

“I love you.” Richard broke the silence, and his words made Aidan stop tousling his hair in front of the mirror and remain completely still.

The tension only lasted for a moment. “I’ve known that since our first _date_ in that hallway”, Aidan replied with a happy smile on his face, looking into Richard’s eyes in the mirror. “Some things you simply feel before you have any rational reason to do so.”

“Are you saying that your luscious lips, your hairy chest and your wonderful eyes aren’t reasonable enough reasons to fall for you?”, Richard replied, with as wide a grin.

“What else do you love about me?” Aidan was going to play with Richard for a little bit. He undid the third button on his white shirt, rearranged his cock inside his tight, black pants, which Richard referred to only as “Irish _Fuck Me_ trousers”.

“I love the way you smell when you wake up naked with your body pressed against mine, I love how we stay up discussing the Napoleonic Wars until 4AM even though we’re both supposed to be up at 6, I love the face you make when I’m inside you and biting your neck. Should I go on?” Richard had already started rubbing his semi-hard cock through his pants.

“Please do,” Aidan replied. “But don’t get any thoughts. We’ve been spending every night together for the past three weeks and we’ve never once gone out with the rest of the guys. We’re all dressed up and I’m not letting you mess up my hair again with your big and sexy hands. We’re leaving in 5.”

Richard was now walking towards him. He gripped Aidan’s waist with his strong hands, nibbled on his neck and rubbed his erection against the Irishman’s muscular ass, that had been squeezed into a pair of pants one size too small.

“I have one more thing to add to that list right now,” Richard spoke softly, using the deeper tones of his voice that he knew got Aidan hard in mere seconds. “I love that you chose me. I mean, when we first met, you already knew what was coming when our eyes first met, didn’t you?”

Aidan smiled. “I love you.”


	3. Sleepytime Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Rob watches from a distance while Aidan pleasures Richard, before he's unpleasantly surprised by Martin, who only wants to look out for his colleague.]
> 
> Richard ripped Adam’s shirt off as soon as they returned from the pub. The door to the trailer had barely closed before Richard spoke with more intensity than usual. “Get on your knees, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing one more element into the mix via flashback...

Richard ripped Adam’s shirt off as soon as they returned from the pub. The door to the trailer had barely closed before Richard spoke with even more intensity than usual.

“Get on your knees, now.” Aidan obeyed the order with a happy look on his face. “You’ve had your fun last night, teasing and torturing me for six hours before you let me cum, you Irish devil!”.

“I simply caressed you with my tongue and lit some candles, you’re making it sound like I tied you up and clamped your nipples,” Aidan replied, still smiling. “I swallowed every drop too!”

“Oh, it was all very romantic and lovely, but tonight is going to be different and you know that.” Richard unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants, revealing his erection.

“You’re my little sex slave tonight. After all, I did go to your precious cast night out”. Richard grabbed Aidan’s curls and thrust himself inside the Irishman’s open mouth. He went deep and Aidan gagged, but quickly relaxed his throat muscles to accommodate Richard’s big shaft.

Aidan uses his hands to help his own erection out of his tight pants and took the sock off Richard’s right foot. He then looked up at Richard, and gently pressed his teeth against the base of the Englishman’s cock, signaling that he’d like a bit of foot play. Richard groaned in pleasure and met Aidan’s eyes.

“Do you think it’s your turn already?” Richard asked while gently caressing Aidan’s throbbing cock with his toes. “No, you’re still a long way from that, my love. For now, all you have to do is get your ass on that couch, where you’re going to ride me.”

 

Rob was masturbating with his left hand, he preferred it for new experiences. He had seen the lights coming from Richard’s trailer on the way to his own. He had left the pub early, unable to stand being in the same room with Aidan for one more second. After walking and taking in the night air instead of a quick cab ride, Rob was now feeling drawn to Richard’s trailer.

The two men had changed positions twice since he was watching and were now tangled and sweaty, but still incredibly attractive. “ _Well, I might as well enjoy this_ ,” Rob thought when he unzipped his pants to start working his erection.

He spit on the tip of his cock and started jerking it nervously, mimicking the rhythm set by the two men inside the trailer. “I _guess this is the closest I’d ever get to Aidan_ ,” Rob thought, although he also had to admit that he was very impressed with Richard’s chest and his large uncircumcised member.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Rob heard an irritated voice to his right. “I can’t even take a bloody walk without having hard dwarf cocks shoved in my face,” Martin was shaking his head with his hands placed on his hips, in a disapproving gesture that he had picked up from Bilbo.

“Put it in your pants, and let’s get out of here before they see or hear us, you ginger freak!” Rob had no idea what else to do except follow Martin’s orders. He had to fix this, but it wasn’t going to be as easy as with Adam. He had been literally caught with his pants down, and Martin looked a lot less easy to please. A blow job wouldn’t do...

“So, what do you want?”, Rob said defiantly as he tried to find a more comfortable position for the aching erection inside his pants. “You wanna fuck me? Is that the way that we can both forget this ever happened?”.

“I’ve had just about enough of your cheek,” Martin croaked. He grabbed Rob by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from the trailer window, not before stealing a glance inside himself. Aidan was spilling his pearly white cum all over Richard’s chest and Martin licked his lips in an involuntary gesture before looking away.

“We’re going right to my trailer and we’re going to have a talk, young man, this is no way to act towards your colleagues. You think nobody noticed what’s going on? You’ve been pining after Aidan since day one, but this isn’t heading towards a happy ending,” Martin continued, making sure the tone of his voice was low enough to only reach Rob.

“Sit down,” Martin almost pushed Rob down in a comfortable rocking chair, while he headed towards the kitchen area of his trailer. “White, green or black? Nevermind, maybe I have some Sleepytime Tea, that’s what you could really use right now”, the Englishman mumbled as he made sure there was enough hot water for two.

As he turned around, he noticed Rob was quietly sobbing. “I can’t get him out of my mind, mate,” Rob struggled to say.

Martin’s stern look was replaced by a sympathetic half-smile. “Oh, it’s _that_ kind of thing,” he sighed.

“Look, Rob, it was pretty obvious from the first time they met. You’ve only got yourself to blame for nursing this crush. Now all you have to do is put it behind you, because we’re all stuck here for almost a year and a half”. Martin started sipping on his organic green tea before adding “Not counting unexpected pick-ups.”

This wasn’t working, Rob was getting more and more agitated and tears were running all over his face, as the ginger hunk bit his own tongue and tried to stop himself from pouring his soul out in front of Martin.

“There... there... there...” Martin tried to pat Rob on the shoulder while holding both mugs in one hand, looking for a suitable place to lay them down. As his hand grew hotter, he lost his patience.

“You know, you’re not the first person to go through this. When I first met Cumberbatch on the set of _Sherlock_ , I was completely smitten, but his interest in me was only intellectual. He prefers the company of rentboys, 18 or 19 year old ones. He never touches them, he just likes to look at them touch each other...” Martin realized too late that he shouldn’t be spilling anyone's secrets to the sobbing mess he was trying to comfort. He was still a little mad about the time Benedict asked him to join in, sort of.

 

 

“I’m sorry? You want me to do what? Watch you while you watch these boys fuck or touch themselves?” Martin had never been so outraged as the time when Benedict had asked him over for drinks.

“That is what you want, isn’t it?” Benedict spoke softly, with his emphatic enunciation, making the words sound both highly erotic and deeply unsettling. “You want to watch me enjoy myself, you want to get close to me in that intimate setting. This is all you’re going to get from me, Martin, so if you’re looking for a love story for the ages, you’re better off courting some twink who let Disney fairy tales of _[true love's kiss](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Vr8wU4aUsM)_ go to his head”, Benedict almost slithered the last few words with a contempt Martin had never heard from his co-star before.

“I’m... not interested,” Martin didn’t dare to look Benedict in the eyes as he fumbled with his coat, getting ready to leave.

“I told you from the first night we met that you weren’t getting inside my pants. This can hardly come as a surprise,” Benedict continued.

“I just can’t understand how you’re being so cold about this whole thing. You’re about to have two barely legal boys fuck in front of you...”

“Three,” Benedict interrupted with a sheepish grin.

“Three, oh, that’s it, then, two was completely out of line, three is perfectly fine! I-i-i...”, Martin stuttered and finally met Benedict’s eyes. He was making a fool of himself and Benedict was enjoying it immensely.

“Do you want me to let you touch me? Let you suck me off while I watch them do the same to each other?”

“I think it’s pretty clear that what _you_ want is to embarrass me as much as possible”.

“Don’t touch yourself later and regret you didn’t stay.”

“The only regret I have right now is that I’ll be forced to spend time with you in New Zeeland as well.”

“I’m not particularly fond of Kiwis, you know. Perhaps I’ll let you put on a show for me with the dwarves," Benedict slowly curled his lips into the fatest trace of a grin. "The hot ones.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re ignoring your own erection while you’re busy judging me.”

Martin was taken aback by the realization that his own penis was completely hard, and his pants were getting more uncomfortable with each breath. That’s when he got the idea to turn it back to Benedict.

“And I suppose you’re not getting any pleasure from this at all? If I mean so little to you, why go through all the trouble of having this whole evening arranged? Getting the rentboys and such...”

“Do you see any rentboys here?”

“Forget it, see you tomorrow on set. Try to leave behind your current demeanor,” Martin shouted before letting the door slam behind him.

 

 

“I don’t think I can fix this. I’m going to leave. I have to leave New Zeeland,” Rob whimpered as Martin focused to get the memories of Benedict out of his mind.

“Leave?  To go where? Settle down. All you need is for someone to hold you tight and tell you everything is going to be OK. I’m usually the little spoon, but you, my friend, are getting spooned tonight. Don’t take off too many clothes though. This is strictly platonic”, Martin said as he opened the door to his bedroom.

Rob thought of many things to say. He wanted to tell Martin that he didn’t regret getting caught, he wanted to thank him for his kindness, but he also wanted to explain how nothing would help at this stage. In the end he just settled on glancing around the room, looking for the mug Martin wasn’t holding in his hand.

“Sleepytime Tea, huh? Got any honey?”


End file.
